X-Rev OVERVIEW
by Eternal Dreamer's Stories
Summary: If you're not sure if it's worth to read X-Men: Revolution's long chapters or you find them too long to remember everything this is for you. Table of content, describtions of episodes, most important info and other notes.
1. Project: Revolution - what is it about?

In this Overview I will post everything you might need not to get lost in X-Men: Revolution (can be found on my profile on this site, just click my name and scroll down, it's among my stories) since its chapters are quite long and detailed.

After finishing posting all installments on each episode of X-Men: Revolution I will pull out the most important informations and list them down, then post it here along with short-cutted describtion of what happened in the episode. **If you feel reluctant to read an episode it might be a fine way for you to decide whether it's worth your time. You can also just read the describtion from here and skip the episode completely**. Of course I would be glad if you'd read all of them but I know how it is and that sometimes all you want is to scroll over the story and get to the bits that interest you personally :)

I'll start from basically telling you what Revolution Series is about.

* * *

Revolution Project contains 4 stories. According to the timeline from ealiest events to the most recent those are:

 **1\. X-Men: Revolution** **\- Official Origins** (on my profile under name X-Rev Official Origins, it's in progress)

 **2\. X-Men: Revolution** (each season will be posted seperately, it's in progress)

Season 1 - The Gathering

Season 2 - We The Misfits

Season 3 - Homo Sapiens Superior

Season 4 - Shadows

Season 5 - Revolution

Season 6 - The Last Stand

 **3\. Afterstory** (it's a story that will be an epilogue, not posted yet)

 **4\. Beyond Reality** (a seperate squel story, also not posted yet)

* * *

What is it about, as shortly as it can be put:

Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler was a part of the X-Men team for the span of the X-Men: Evolution series and a few months beyond it, everything went just like you remember from the cartoon, and then action went on - Jean became Phoenix and everything seemed to fall apart. Kurt himself felt weighted down with recent events and the fact that he doesn't feel good at the team anymore. This is when he's met by a big surprise - he ends up traveling to a completely different dimension and time.

From late 90s in X-Men: Evolution reality he's sent to December 2009 in the real world as we know it.

A lot of things happen there as shown in Official Origins - he meets a girl who goes by codename 'Fallen'. She accidentaly discovers him and his real identity of a "fiction hero", appereantly not fictional anymore. Just so I don't spoil much of X-Rev Official Origins let's just say they've had a history and leave it at that.

Six years later thanks to gettin in touch with Kurt's world and Forge (who's genius in case you didn't know) they find a way to get to X-Men: Evolution reality, but it's said that they might end up shifting in time and there's no telling exactly when they would end up. They go for it - Kurt, Fallen and Forge.

They end up back in 1995, on the day when the cartoon's first episode started. So concluding: Kurt remembers how he already went through it all and Fallen remembers the cartoon, but nobody in the world of X-Men: Evolution knows that time has shifted. This is when we join our heroes in X-Men: Revolution.

Plot is basically about them going through the X-Men: Evolution again and trying not to screw up as they go. Sometimes they want to make changes but fail and have to watch everything go wrong just like it did the first time around; sometimes they'd rather avoid changes but make them accidentally, which leads to some unexpected plot twists. One thing is sure, they learn that knowing future can be as much joy as curse, and sure it is a great responsibility. And both little and big changes they make will pile up as time goes by.

After 4 seasons of X-Men: Evolution the story goes on for 2 more seasons. Season 5 - written according to Marvel's plan for the cartoon, and season 6 that is more inspired by comics and other versions of cartoons. Fair warning - season 6 will include copies of characters from different universes! Like two Wolverines and three Kurts and so on and on... It will be so much fun to write!

After we're finished with season 6 and Afterstory (epilogue story) we'll be moving on to Beyond Reality, that I'm already exicted about. After multiple Marvel universes crash together in Season 6 of X-Rev, it will bend borders of reality to the point where we'll be witnessing cartoon and comic characters appearing in our very real world, trying to deal with this place we're living in. But SHH! I'm not spoiling any more :D

* * *

So this is it about describtion of Revolution Series, if you like it you can go ahead and read what's already posted of it. In the next 'chapter' of this 'story' you can find Table Of Content with episodes listed, and after that I'll post describtions and info about X-Rev's episodes that are already posted.

Enjoy everyone!


	2. Timelined table of content

Here's a timeline including all installments that are related to Project: Revolution. Sometimes it's hard to find the right place for something on the timeline (especially when it comes to flashbacks of pasts of different characters or in different realities) but this is more or less the order that would let you read about the events from the oldest to the most recent ones. Flashbacks don't determinate where the episode would be placed on a timeline unless the entire (or almost entire) episode is a flashback.

Also all events from X-Men: Evolution reality are considered to have happened after the events from Earth Prime/Real World.

Episodes added by me have a short information about the contents;

X-Rev Official Origins - all chapters in line

X-Rev Trailer

X-Rev Ep 11.5 - Charles Xavier's Story & X-Rev Ep 24.5 - The Boy From Poland (Magneto origins)

X-Rev Ep 1.5 - Red Sky (Scott, Jean and Ororo origin)

X-Rev Ep 0.5 - Beyond the 4th Wall (September 1995) (arrival in the X-Men: Evolution reality)

X-Rev Ep 1.0 - Strategy X

X-Rev Ep 2.0 - The X Impulse

X-Rev Ep 3.0 - Rogue

X-Rev Ep 4.0 - Mutant Crush

X-Rev Ep 5.0 - Speed VS Spyke

X-Rev Ep 6.0 - Middleverse

X-Rev Ep 6.5 - Christmas Interlude

X-Rev Ep 7.0 - Turn of the Rogue

X-Rev Ep 8.0 - SpykeCAM

X-Rev Ep 8.25 - Exchange (a mutant makes everyone switch bodies with a different teammate, this episode's for the kicks)

X-Rev Ep 8.5 - The Consequence (trying to make a change to the plot goes horribly wrong)

X-Rev Ep 9.0 - Survival of the Fittest

X-Rev Ep 10.0 - Shadowed Past - part 1

X-Rev Ep 11.0 - Grim Reminder

X-Rev Ep 12.0 - Evolution: The Cauldron - part 1

X-Rev Ep 13.0 - Evolution: The Cauldron - part 2

Epilogue of season I - "The Gathering"/Prologue of season II - "We The Misfits"

X-Rev Ep 14.0 - Growing Pains

X-Rev Ep 15.0 - Power Surge

X-Rev Ep 16.0 - Bada-Bing Bada-Boom

X-Rev Ep 17.0 - Fun & Games

X-Rev Ep 18.0 - The Beast Within

X-Rev Ep 19.0 - Adrift

X-Rev Ep 20.0 - On Angel's Wings

X-Rev Ep 21.0 - African Storm

X-Rev Ep 21.5 - Supernatural (a new mutant, or is it?)

X-Rev Ep 22.0 - Test Drive

X-Rev Ep 23.0 - Walk on the Wild Side

X-Rev Ep 24.0 - Operation: Rebirth

X-Rev Ep 25.0 - Mindbender

X-Rev Ep 25.5 - Error (meet Emma Frost who just wasn't supposed to be here at all)

X-Rev Ep 26.0 - Sadie Hawkins

X-Rev Ep 27.0 - Retreat

X-Rev Ep 27.5 - Parental Figures (just teenagers being teenagers)

X-Rev Ep 28.0 - Secret Weapon: The HEX Factor

X-Rev Ep 29.0 - Day of Reckoning - part 1

X-Rev Ep 30.0 - Day of Reckoning - part 2

Epilogue of season II - "We The Misfits"/Prologue of season III - "Homo Sapiens Superior"

X-Rev Ep 31.0 - Recovery Day: Mutant Hunting Season

X-Rev Ep 32.0 - The Stuff of Heroes

X-Rev Ep 33.0 - Mainstream

X-Rev Ep 34.0 - The Stuff of Villains

X-Rev Ep 34.5 - Begin Again (Kurt decides to attent High School without image inducer)

X-Rev Ep 35.0 - Blind Alley

X-Rev Ep 36.0 - X-Treme Measures: Metamorphosis

X-Rev Ep 37.0 - The Toad, the Witch, and the New Wardrobe

X-Rev Ep 38.0 - Self Possessed

X-Rev Ep 39.0 - Under Lock and Key

X-Rev Ep 40.0 - Cruise Control

X-Rev Ep 41.0 - X23

X-Rev Ep 42.0 - Dark Horizon - part 1

X-Rev Ep 43.0 - Dark Horizon - part 2

Epilogue of season III - "Homo Sapiens Superior"/Prologue of season IV - "Shadows"

X-Rev Ep 44.0 - Impact

X-Rev Ep 45.0 - No Good Deed

X-Rev Ep 46.0 - Target X

X-Rev Ep 47.0 - Sins of the Son

X-Rev Ep 48.0 - Uprising

X-Rev Ep 49.0 - Cajun Spice

X-Rev Ep 49.5 - Powerless (everybody loses their powers and mutations for a while)

X-Rev Ep 50.0 - Ghost of a Chance

X-Rev Ep 51.0 - Ascension - part 1

X-Rev Ep 52.0 - Ascension - part 2

Epilogue of season IV - "Shadows"/Prologue of season V - "Revolution"

X-Rev Ep 53.0 - What a Few Years Can Do

The rest of season V

Epilogue of season V - "Revolution"/Prologue of season VI - "The Last Stand"

Entire season VI

X-Rev: Afterstory - all chapters

Revolution: Beyond Reality - all chapters

 **Please note that seasons 5 and 6 aren't yet planned completely.**


	3. 05 Beyond the 4th Wall briefly

I won't be posting Official Origin's shortcut chapters because I'm still slightly changing the story. Let's move on right to the main part, X-Men: Revolution.

 **PLEASE NOTE** that this is only a brief informative, actual episode can be read on my profile, find X-Men: Revolution story to read it.

* * *

 **Episode's number:** 0.5

 **Title:** Beyond the 4th Wall

 **Time:** 8-9 Sep 1995

 **Characters featured:** Fallen and Kurt, Forge, Margali Szardos, Prof. Charles Xavier, Ororo Monroe/Storm

 **Describtion**

Kurt, Forge and Fallen appear in Bavarian forest and make it to Kurt's home, where they meet Wagner's adopted mother - Margali. The following day Professor Xavier arrives to invite Kurt and Forge to his school for mutants, however he's briefed on the complex reality of the situation - the three of them came not only from the future but also, Fallen is from a dimension where their dimension is merely a cartoon. Due to these strange circumstances Xavier decides to take Fallen along with the two lads to his Institute, even despite she's not a mutant herself.

* * *

 **Note #1:** When arriving in this reality Fallen and Kurt were together already, and at one point Margali begins to suspect that but she's never straightforward told of their relationship.

 **Note #2:** Bodies of all three of them experienced the shift in time - now Kurt and Fallen are biologically about 14-15 and Forge is 24.


End file.
